Unexpected History
by Fido123a
Summary: One of Minato's old journals leads Kushina to the discovery of a little bit of (deliberately) forgotten history. Why she's sqeeing is a mystery to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a story idea that's been bugging me. I decided to just go with it since I got a wall with The New Hire... Honestly? I'm not sure if this one has a future. If want it continue then speak up, same if you don't. I would like some artwork done for it though, like the photo or maybe some of Minato's drawings?**

 **...**

It was just another regular day in the Namikaze household. Kushina was putting some boxes in the attic, finalizing the move.

That's when a past deliberately forgotten by the two main parties involved decided to rear its ugly head.

And it all started with a journal falling out of one of the boxes she was carrying. Being the naturally curious and easily distracted person she is (seriously, she was late to her own wedding because she was chasing a squirrel. Only saying (quote): "I suddenly wanted to create an army of the little guys") she just had to put the boxes down and pick up the journal to study it. Noticing the writing on its cover first. Mathematical Sealing- Journal 1 (Minato Namikaze).

Hm, this was interesting. Usually sealing relied on the standard script developed by the Uzumaki. Maybe he'd be willing to teach her a bit about this.

Deciding she wanted a bit of a headstart on it before she asked her husband, Kushina quickly undid the buckle holding it closed. Now, math is not her forte and right there on the first page was a whole lot of super complicated equations and stuff. She naturally understood very little, but it was enough to get her foot in the door. So she kept reading, turning page after page until reaching an unfinished equation three-fourths of the way through. All she could come up with is that he might've had trouble with this particular problem. She was now sitting on the floor cross-legged and totally enthralled by all the notes. She turn the page anyways hoping for more maths (for the first time in her life) and helpful notations. All she got instead was some kinda photo falling into her lap face down. Now, as stated earlier, she is a very distractible person ( ninja squirrel army).

So naturally she got curious and her attention was completely taken away from the journal in her hands. Noticing the note written on the back which faced her she picked it up. Upon further inspection, she noticed it wasn't her husband's hand writing, but Jiraiya Sensei's.

 _'Here's a little something to remember your time together you brats'_

Getting curious, Kushina quickly turned it over to see what he meant. What she found shocked her beyond belief.

It was obviously a genin team photo. That wasn't the surprising part. That would be the way Minato Namikaze, her husband, was holding Mikoto Uchiha, her best friend in the photograph. Standing behind her with his arms around her waist and grinning like an idiot over her shoulder. Mikoto herself seemed to be giggling while leaning into the hold. Jiraiya stood in the back and their other teammate stood a little off to the side. Both wearing the 'irritated third wheel' face and shooting a small glare at the happy couple.

She quickly remembered the journal in her hands and looked back at it. What greeted her was another surprise. It was a drawing of Mikoto, really well done she might add. Turning through the rest of the pages was no help either, just more drawings and some off hand notes like "she's really pretty" or similar things (one even said 'Mikoto Namikaze').

She started quickly looking between the journal and the photo with a stunned expression. Nobody expected what happened next.

Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze, closed the thing and held it tightly close to her heart (arms crossed over it) with a closed eyed, delighted (almost fan-girlish) expression on her face. All that could be heard was a high-pitched, "sQUEE!"

She decided all of them would sit down and have a little talk. Fugaku would naturally have to be there (against her wishes of course, she never did get along with her former teammate).

Whatever Minato expected to greet him after another valiant fight against the evil forces of paperwork, it wasn't his wife beaming at him and forcing him onto the couch and putting a tea in his hand. When asked about this, she only said to be patient and they had company coming over. Whatever it was wasn't good. Maybe she finally got and trained her Squirrel Army (she always swore one day she'd do it).

Over at the Uchiha household, Mikoto and Fugaku were reading over Kushina's message for a tenth time. Mikoto feeling a bit nervous and Fugaku already feeling the headache.

The message read: Both you guys gotta come over. There are things we need to talk about... Squee.

They both a similar line of thought, "Did she finally get her squirrel army?"

Both agreed that it was in the village's best interest to let her get this outta her system. They reluctantly agreed to go visit and put whatever this was behind them. Little did they know, that was going to be harder than they thought, so much harder.

When they arrived, Kushina eagerly opened the door and dragged Mikoto to their four person couch before shooting a quick glare at Fugaku who could only roll his eyes. She sat the poor Uchiha woman right next to her husband and, just like with the blond guy next to her, shoved a tea in her hands. She then took a seat across the coffee table from the couch. Fugaku took the only available seat next to Kushina's chair.

He was also the first to break the silence, "Alright, I give, what's this about?"

All he got was Kushina sticking her tongue out at him like a five year old before turning back to the two across from them. She fished out the journal and the photo from her pocket and set them on the coffee table (journal open to the first drawing).

One word came out of her mouth, "Explain."

They both went stiff and dropped their tea. Faces covered with a horrified expression. Luckily, they knew this day was coming and had a backup plan of sorts. It was a seal assisted genjutsu that told the whole story for them, mainly because they were too embarrassed to say even a single world.

Quickly running through the hand signs and activating the seal, Minato turned to Mikoto and nodded. That was her que to cast the pre-prepared illusion.

It started when they were all still about thirteen years old. Little Minato was under a tree in an empty training ground, writing in a very familiar notebook. That's when he heard the sound of kunai hitting a training post. He decided to investigate and and went to where the sound came from.

What he found was his teammate practicing her throwing style. Minato just stood there watching her as only one thought crossed his mind.

 _'She's really pretty._ '

That's when she noticed him standing there. He flushed a bit when wiped some sweat from her head. He had crush on her since their academy days, never quite finding the right words. Her hair was a sight he never got tired of, eyes were things of beauty and body was a work of art. It was no wonder she had her fanclub.

"Hey Minato, what are you doing here?"

That pulled him from his thoughts, also caused his blush to go up a notch.

"Um, I was just working on my notes and heard your training. So I decided to investigate."

He said all this while looking away from her and nervously running the back of his head.

"You wanna train with me?" She asked, giving him one of beautiful smiles she was known for.

He blush wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, "U-uh, Sure! I could always use some help in this area."

"Believe me, I know." She deadpanned.

And this is how they started meeting up weekly and training together before heading to get some ramen afterwards. It was during one of these meetings that Kushina made her appearance in the small stand.

"Hey old man! I'm gunna beat my record this time I just know it!" This was an ongoing thing with the owner of the ramen shop. If she beat the record number of bowls eaten, the meal was free. Risky, but she failed more often than not.

As he went about making her first bowl, she turned he attention to the two sitting on the other end.

"You guys on a date or something?"

Minato nearly choked on his noodles.

Mikoto looked thoughtful, finger on her chin and all, "I guess it is kinda like a date. So yes, yes we are."

This time he did choke on his noodles. Luckily Kushina was quick to pull him from his seat and gut punch him. This forced the ramen out of his throat. After coughing them up, he sent a small glare at her from his position on the floor. That hurt, a lot.

"I saved your boyfriend, you owe me one ya' know. Paying for my food if I lose this bet should do the trick." She was an extortionist.

"Okay, thank you for that." Replied Mikoto.

The present Kushina was wondering why she didn't remember this. The answer came when the first bowl made its way Infront of her and was devoured in seconds. Minato used this as a distraction to slip him a Mikoto out of the stand before she noticed.

"So, I guess I'm your boyfriend now?" Minato asked in an unsure tone. He was rubbing the back of his head and trying not to look at Mikoto. He still couldn't believe his luck.

"Of course silly. Did you not hear me back there?" She then grabbed his hand, lancing the fingers together.

He flashed her that bright grin of his and it suddenly became her turn to blush, "I'll take you home."

"I'd love that."

They talked about everything, their parents (or parent in Minato's case), their plans for the future. It quickly turned into a joke telling session and by the time they made it back to the Uchiha compound they were laughing like idiots. That was the best night of their lives so far.

"This is my stop." She said before turning and planting a kiss on Minato's cheek and skipping inside.

He just stood there for a bit, too stunned to move. The only thing that saved him was the fear of his mother's ladle of doom. That and his desire to tell her his good news. His mom already knew of his little crush (I mean really, who didn't?) but this was big news. Unfortunately the ladle of doom made no exceptions, not even for love struck idiots.

Back at the Ichiraku Ramen, Kushina was wondering where her two new friends went. She really didn't need them as she one the bet but still, it'd be nice to hang out. Wasn't there something new about them? Eh, oh well, couldn't have been too important if it was forgettable. So, she just shrugged and went home. Now to find some chickens for planned chicken ANBU squadron.

All the present people (sans Kushina who naturally thought it was a great idea) sweat dropped at that.

' _That's my wife for you._ ' The thought ran across Minato's mind.

Little Minato was already planning the next date, he wanted it to be perfect. Training and ramen wasn't a very good standard. Hey, at least it put her expectations in his favor by setting them low. After a few days of thinking it over he he decided on star gazing in a secluded training ground. It was affordable, simple and amazing. In a word, perfect for a second 'first date.'

Mikoto was dreaming of the future, in all of the ones she imagined, he was there with her.

Their adult forms blushed and shift uncomfortably, looking anywhere but each other.

Little Kushina was distracted from her chicken hunt and instead chose to pick a fight with her teammate Fugaku. Someone had to remove the stick from his ass and she just the girl for the job.

There was a low growling among the adults and everyone turned to see adult Fugaku giving Kushina a stern look. His wife knew he was getting pissed. The redhead just stuck her tongue out at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I decided to continue simply because I had too many scenes sticking around in my brain. Each chapter could be the last with this one. I blame my ADHD and lack of social life.**

::::-::::

"I want more!"

"We've just been over this, they need to get home to their young son. Would you please let go of her? They can always come back tomorrow."

"Hmph!"

Reluctantly the hyper redhead let go of the poor woman's wrist. You see, she had gotten so into the story that she wanted to know the whole thing, which lead to her protesting when the Uchihas announced their departure. That itself lead to a 2 hour 2-v-1argument. Fugaku had just been silently leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and eyes closed. Being totally content to let the more experienced duo to handle the bane of his existence. It wouldn't do any good to destroy the hokage's living space with the inevitable fight that would've broken out had he stepped in. The repair bill alone would be insane. And the surrounding area could be taken out depending on how heated things got. They were, in the truest sense, rivals. Each one always eager to test the other, not to mention the fact they hated each other (how they worked on a team together was beyond them).

Then she was yawning as her seemingly endless energy finally ran out for the day.

"Besides, we've gotta get you to bed," said Minato as he chuckled lightly.

"Mm not that tired," she replied rubbing her eyes. Her sleepy voice and posture betrayed her words. The excitement from her discovery probably burnt her out. Useful information for the future.

"Sure you're not," came his reply as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom like a child. He found the whole thing amusing to an extent and considered it payback for making his past her personal TV series. Now he just had to make sure he woke up tomorrow before she did, the questions would be unbearable. If for nothing more than their sheer number. Despite her reputation, she could be as focused as a wolf on a hunt when interested and he had a feeling this situation was Very Interesting to her. He might as well start preparing answers to the inevitable interrogation. The best way out of this situation was to comply and find compromises where you could (cause she obviously would be unreasonable if complete compliance was give... He'd miss weeks of work).

For the two Uchiha the walk home was quiet. It wasn't exactly a discovery for the uninvolved party. Fugaku had already figured it out when they were still dating. Mikoto, on the other hand was a little worried he'd say something unfavorable. You see, while he did know, he didn't exactly communicate that to his wife. So she had no idea he knew and given his natural pasture it was impossible to tell how he felt about it. She wanted to ask yet was afraid of setting off a negative emotion. In the end she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Once they were almost he home took a quick look at his wife and saw one of her worried glances. He wondered what had his wife so worked up, then it him.

 _'Oh, I never did tell her, did I?'_

He let out a sigh and said, "You can quit being nervous, I already knew."

"Right, how silly of me."

 _'He is clan head after all.'_

"If you must know, I figured it out a few years ago."

"What?! How?"

"Well, you two didn't exactly hide it."

"We didn't broadcast it either."

"Are you saying that you doubt my intelligence?"

She didn't know if there was a hint of teasing in his voice or she was just imaging it. Yeah, that had to be it, her worry was just making her imagination act up. He didn't tease, not ever... Or did he?

"Enough of that for tonight, we must get home to our son after all."

The next day went as expected, paperwork was done, boredom put up another challenging fight, and Kushina was eagerly waiting when Minato got back. He was currently stalling for time. The most he could do was talk about his day and make sure refreshments were made. So, as soon as his excuses ran out, his wife was practically bouncing and pestering him with questions.

"The story doesn't resume until they get here, and that's final. I can answer questions after."

"Hmph! You're no fun!"

"Ah, don't pout, makes you look like a child. Besides, wouldn't you rather see than simply hear about it?"

"Nn, I guess you're right."

And, as if on que, their guests arrived. Again the Uchiha woman was dragged to the couch by an overly energetic redhead. Same as the day before he ran through hand signs and she activated the genjutsu.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! I wanna start!"

And then it started.

They had just taken their team photo and the young couple could feel the looks they were receiving. Mikoto was the first the break the silence.

"What is it? Sensei? Ryuji?"

Before Jiraiya could respond (which obviously would've been an overly dramatic mess that none of them wanted) the identified as Ryuji put up his hand and replied, "Oh, it's nothing too big. Besides, we have a mission, don't we sensei?"

Jiraiya looked as if he'd just been reminded of something.

" Oh that's right! If memory serves its a C-rank escort that starts in an hour. You guys go get ready and meet at the main gates."

Minato gave him a Ryuji a look of thanks while Mikoto simply took off as soon as the dismissal was given. Ryuji merely gave a nod in response and headed off the gather his things.

"Whatever happened to that guy?" came the voice of current Kushina.

Current Minato thought about it for a second, "If memory serves, he's still a ninja for the village. Anonymity, stealth, and infiltration were his specialties. Think he's in Jiraiya-sensei's spy network."

"That's right, he never did make any kind of impression on anyone who didn't know him personally," came Mikoto's input.

True to its rank, the mission was nothing special. The most excitement was a small group of bandits. This led to Minato and Mikoto mostly talking to each other alone while the other two could just simply watch.

 _' Our team cohesion will deteriorate quickly if the keep going off on their own.'_ thought Ryuji.

Jiraiya was of a different mind, and simply looking at Ryuji instead of the two off to the side pointing out different things. _' Kid, you just gotta let it go. For now, it's helpless with those two. Especially when they're so young.'_

That's when turned his attention to the young couple. The group had stopped for the day and setting up camp. At the time Minato was listening intently while Mikoto showed him different flowers and told him what each one meant. _' Besides, if it gets out of hand, I'll make sure to correct them. It's a delicate art that's at play.'_

His face softened a little when Minato picked one of the flowers, put it in her hair, and gave big goofy grin with a thumps up while she just giggled. He even smiled a little at the sight. _' Besides, they deserve the young and happy before reality sets in.'_

Then came the darker thoughts, forcing him to turn away from them all. _' And if they make it that long together they'll need each other.'_

Then, about a year later, the team (minus Jiraiya) was walking a market street when they came across none other than Fugaku and Kushina. The two were on their way to meet their own team.

Mikoto raised an arm, effectively stopping the two boys. When she looked over to them she was wearing a mischievous grin.

"Follow my lead," and she was off. Running up to her cousin and looked excited about something.

After sharing a confused look, the boys simply shrugged and walked up behind her. As they got in ear shot range it dawned on them. Oh, this was going to be fun for all of them.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you two were dating. When's the wedding!?"

As they caught up Minato was the first to join in, "What's this I hear? You two are going out? Hm, this is unexpected."

The two accused stood frozen with completely terrified expression, mouths gaping in shock. Their thoughts were in complete unison (an event so rare outside of combat that it causes Tsunade to have a winning streak).

' _DO THESE DINGBATS REALLY BELIEVE THAT!?'_

Oblivious to their plight (or, rather, enjoying it) the accusers continued.

"What's it like!? What kind of dates do you take her on? Do you buy her flowers?" rapid fire questions from Mikoto.

Meanwhile, Minato (in a seriously thoughtful pose) messed with Kushina, "You know, I wish I could give you tips but, my teammate is very different from her clan."

Ryuji was glancing between them with a suspicious stare, "I guess it makes sense. You'd only argue that much with someone you care about."

Another unison thought (this day almost sent Tsunade into hiding as opposed to simple wandering)

 _'This.. Can't.. Be.. Happening. They can't REALLY think this!"_

Finally having had enough, Kushina roughly grabbed Minato and held him up by his collar.

"ALRIGHT! You listen here you crap for brains Dingus! I am not, Nor will I EVER be dating That Arrogant, Loser, Shitty, Stuck- Up, Bastard with a stick up his ass!"

Then she shouved him to the floor (still gripping his collar), "Now get ALL thoughts of that EVER happening Out. Of. Your. Head!"

With each emphasized word she shook him. Her hair was flowing all around her head. Minato had his hands raised in defense while he sweated nervously.

Kushina's outburst pulled Fugaku out of his sheer terror and gave him the split second breathing space he needed to compose his thoughts. He put his hand up to stop his cousin's onslaught of questions.

"Mikoto please. As if anyone with even 1/100th of a brain cell would engage in any kind of romance with this loudmouthed, overly hyperactive, brash, impossibly irritating monster. What in this world would even make you consider that I would ever-"

Then a fist collided with his face. She stalked over to where he finally stopped rolling.

"WHO YOU CALLING MONSTER!? ASSHOLE!"

"Why you of course, you redhead banshee!"

"That's it! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!"

Then the fight broke out. Punching, kicking, biting, all trapped inside a cloud of dirt. Really, for a couple of ninja from a respected village, it was rather childish fight (Not even worth remembering in detail).

"This is what I'm talking about! You're nothing but a brute!" (Dodge, punch).

"Just because you can't handle a girl like me doesn't mean I won't get a boyfriend!" (Dodge, Bite, Get-Hit, Tackle, Choke).

"LIKE Anyone would date you!" (Escape hold, Rubb bite wound, Launch spinning roundhouse aimed at head).

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SHITHEAD!" (Evade, Take out support leg, Throttle).

It went on like this for almost half an hour. The three others (as well as several bystanders) simply watched and enjoyed themselves. Some even placing bets.

By the time Ryuji took his que (because this had been a silently coordinated attack between him and his teammates) Kushina had Fugaku on his back trying to rip his hair out.

"Well, it looks like we were off a bit. They aren't dating, they're in denial."

Mikoto rejoined, "You're so right! Why didn't I think of that!"

Minato with the final blow, "Ah, I get it now. That's why they fight so much! I think I read about this in manga somewhere. What was it called again? Hm... Oh yeah! Tsundere! Guess this is what happens when you put two of them together. It's weird to see a male example though..."

The three had already began walking towards their destination in the middle of Mikoto's line. Minato making sure to be loud enough for the horrified pair on ground to hear.

In the present, Minato and Mikoto were both bursting with laughter on the couch. Minato had to put his tea down was holding his sides. Mikoto holding her mouth closed while stretched over the back of the couch. Kushina and Fugaku were steadily becoming more and more angry. It was only getting worse as it continued for almost 12 minutes.

Mikoto was the first to calm herself enough to speak (though not to stop laughing all together), " What if, what if they g-got married?"

"W-what would the kids.. Look like?"

"Would they be redheads? Or raven haired?"

Oh god, where they seriously thinking about this?

"Who would they take after more? Mom? Or dad, haha."

"What would their relationship be like? Its kinda hard to imagine not that I think about it."

"Eh, I'd put my money on constant power struggle and bickering. The passion however, is a different story."

The other two were already standing up and glaring at their spouses. They did not take too kindly to the things the others were saying.

"Oh look! Haha! They're even in sync! Hmhm."

"You're right! (Laughs) They look like they're already married! Hahaha!"

That's when Kushina has had enough. She aimed a punch at her husband. He retaliated on instinct by grabbing Mikoto's shoulder and teleporting them out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Honestly? This one just came to me and I wrote it. Let me know if its any good. Also, don't forget to review and all that stuff. I'm mainly writing this to polish my writing.**

 **Oh! And don't forget to check out my other fic (the first few chapters are a bit rough but people like it)**

 **::::-::::**

When they reappeared, Minato and Mikoto were in the middle of a grassy clearing at night. It was silent for the first few moments, until they couldn't suppress the laughter anymore. Minato was laughing so hard he fell back on his butt. Mikoto wasn't much better as she was rolling on the ground. For several minutes this continued until Minato calmed himself enough to speak and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Did, did you see the looks on their faces?"

Mikoto tried to calm her own giggle fit and answer him.

"Mm-hm, they looked like they were about to burst."

Minato just laid back and splayed out like a starfish as the last of his laughter washed over him. When he was calm, he simply moved his hands behind his head and looked at the stars. It was a really nice night out and they sky couldn't be any more beautiful. Mikoto took the time to also lay down. Her hands were on her stomach and her legs crossed at the knees (which were bent). She absentmindedly swaying the foot suspended in the air.

There was silence as they just star gazed for a bit. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. In fact, it was quite the opposite, comforting and familiar, the same kind they shared on many dates. Then she recognized the clearing they were in.

"Isn't this were you took me on our second 'first date'?"

"Yeah, I use it when Kushina gets really Really mad. I guess you could say it's my version of being in the dog house, so to speak. I even keep some spare clothes, a tent, and a sleeping bag out here, which I will most certainly be using tonight."

"Why's that?" She couldn't help the slight teasing in her tone.

"Are you kidding mean? You saw how pissed she was back there! No way I'm touching that until she's had time to get over it."

She also couldn't help the fit of laughter that erupted (though it wasn't nearly as bad as earlier). He just sent her a small, halfhearted glare. What was it with the women in his life enjoying his suffering? Had he pissed off some goddess he didn't know about? Did someone put a curse on him while he wasn't looking? There had to be an explanation for this. Mikoto's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry but this is just too funny. One thing I wanna know is why you use this particular spot?"

"Eh, it's nice and had some really good memories for me."

Then the silence was back as they returned their attention to night sky. Mikoto got lost in her head for a bit, not that Minato noticed. This just felt so right to her...being here, with him, at this particular clearing. The one they shared memories in. These nice feelings, however, brought up some uninvited thoughts she'd rather not have. They were mostly of a different life, one were things worked out between them.

 _'I shouldn't be thinking like that. We're married to different people. Plus, I have a son now.'_

Her mind still wouldn't cooperate, as it now sent her images and thoughts of young Itachi as Minato's child instead of her husband's.

She bit her lip and debated on whether or not to ask a question that's been on her mind recently. In the end she went with it, her curiosity getting the better of her. Hopefully it would help take her mind off the intrusive ideas she was having.

"Hey." It was almost at whisper.

"Mm?" He turned his head to regard her.

"Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?"

"About what could've been. You know, if things worked out and we were the ones married with a child together. Do you?"

His calm, nonchalant answer would surprise her. More so because he had like no problem with what he said while she was in a crisis over the same thing.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean it's a great thought to entertain when things get really boring or I'm doing something I'd rather not do. I don't think about it as much as I use to though. What, with being married and the massive amounts of work I have to do and all. Every once in a while though, it'll sneak its way in. Mostly during things like council meetings I'd rather skip but can't or when I'm swimming in paperwork or something."

Shocked, her next words came out on their own, without much thought in them, "What about your wife?!"

"Eh, she didn't even know about us and now? Knowing her, she'll probably interrogate me on how I see it if things had work out. In fact I'd be willing to wager all the money in my savings that it with one of the first questions she asks."

Stunned into silence by his unconcerned demeanor, all she could do was stare of the sky and mull over how her crisis was entirely one-sided. Seriously, how could he be totally comfortable with those thoughts? So totally non-conflitced? She blurted out her next statement, much like her last question.

"You must teach me your secrets!"

"Eh!?"

A little embarrassed, she decided that since it out there, she might as well roll with it, "How are you so calm about this? With thinking about that? I'm sitting in crisis over here."

"I dunno, I guess I just accept that it was to be expected."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we did have a really good time, right? Plus, it wasn't our fault things fell apart, was it? I just think it's totally okay for thoughts and feelings to linger here and there. I mean as long as they're kept under control and we don't do anything stupid about them, then it's completely okay to think about these things...you know, given the circumstances that drove us apart. I mean, given the choice? We probably would've continued dating and probably would've ended up married with children. Who wouldn't be curious about something like that? I know I am. Plus, add in the fact that you're still very beautiful and I'm supposedly attractive, it becomes completely unavoidable."

Mikoto just sat in silence as she contemplated what he just said. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They didn't choose to break up. It was forced when her marriage had been arranged. She even remembered how mopey and depressed he was in the weeks after. She was too in shock to take note of the unintentional compliment he'd given her.

"You know something? You're totally right. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting home now. Good luck with your wife."

"See ya. Glad I could help. Now, to get that tent set up and find something to eat."

At the same time as their little conversation (not to mention the unintended date... Not that either of them would admit it) a certain redhead and a certain Uchiha clan head were now staring at a giant hole in the wall were their spouses stat just moments ago. That couch (which was currently in splinters all over her front yard) and wall stood no chance. She was the first to say something, like always.

"I can't Believe those dingbats really said that crap to our faces!"

"You're right, that was rather unexpected of them. Not to mention really irritating."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. I must be going crazy. I thought I heard you just agree with me?"

His eyes widened when he realized what just happened. His response was to close his eyes, cross his arms and remain stubborn about the whole thing.

"Hn, as if I'd ever agree with you."

"Ha! I knew I'd do it one day! It's taken years, but I finally got you! Oh, this feeling of accomplishment is soooo sweet." She was striking several different victory poses the whole time she talked. Kushina's lifelong goal of taking the proverbial stick out of Fugaku's ass was now one step closer to being complete.

He simply threw his hands up and stalked out the door.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this nonsense. I have a son to get home to."

She immediately ran to the doorframe and yelled after him.

"Don't be such a sore loser!"

She went back inside snickering. When she caught sight of the clock, it was getting late. The redhead decided to hit the hay and catch some sleep. She knew her husband wouldn't be back tonight. The hole in her living room wall was all she needed to know that. He often did this 'self imposed exile' thing when her temper flared excessively. She'd just wait for him to deem it safe enough to return.

Her dreams (or night terrors as she'd later call these particular ones) betrayed her heinously. She couldn't get much sleep that night.

If you're curious as to their content, it was about a life where she had married the Uchiha that just left instead of her personal ball of sunshine.

"Damn them! Now I can't get this stupid idea out of my head. I am so going to murder them."

At that moment, both Mikoto and Minato felt chills go down their spines. Minato scooted closer to the fire he was using to roast a fish. Mikoto became a little paranoid on her trek back home.

It would seem the only one who came out of this night mentally unscathed was Fugaku. His night was peaceful and he slept like a baby. Lucky bastard.

Anyways, moving on, the next day went smoothly for the blonde Hokage. Well, as smoothly as it could considering he slept in a tent because his wife was must assuredly out for his head. His top adviser (and Jonin commander) Shikaku Nara noticed something was a little off with the Hokage. Being as smart as his clan was known to be, his first guess was right on the money.

"Kushina is off the handle again, isn't she?"

Minato didn't verbally respond as was tired as hell from being awake most of the night waiting to see if his wife attacked. He was currently half asleep face down at his desk. All Shikaku got out of him as a thumbs up.

"What a drag... I'll go free up as much of your day as I can. You owe me for this one."

Minato just slightly rolled his head and muttered a thanks before rolling his back into its previous position. With that, the Nara left. Even though he had paperwork to do, he decided to be like a Nara for the day and take a nap instead.

He was woken up a few hours later by a knocking at his door. He looked up to see Mikoto with a bag in her hand.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"I figured since you are currently avoiding your wife that I'd makeyou some lunch in her place." She had a small smile as she said this.

"Oh, you don't have to go through all that trouble. It's okay really, this has actually happened before. I'm totally prepared." He pulled out some instant ramen from one of the drawers in his desk and held it up, "See?"

She eyed him with a frown and placed her hands on her hips.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Minato, that is not a proper meal and you need your nutrition. Especially if you're going to be out in that field for multiple nights. Plus, it isn't really any trouble anyways, I'm actually happy to do it."

"Fine, I give, hand it over."

With that, her smile returned and she happily handed over the meal she cooked him. She waited to see his reaction to her cooking. She wasn't disappointed.

He paused mid bite to take in the flavor, then sallowed and looked up at Mikoto (who waited eagerly).

"This, this is really good."

"Thank you, I cooked it myself."

"Well, my compliments to the chef."

"You're welcome." She bowed like a stage prefomer and took her leave. Shikaku returned right as Mikoto left, as he passed her in the hall he eyed her with some confusion. When reached the Hokage's office, he got an answer to his unasked question as he was a meal on Minato's desk. However, that just raised one more question.

"How did Mikoto Uchiha know you'd need a lunch?"

"Yeah, she was kinda there when it happened."

"And what exactly happened this time? Am I going to regret asking?"

"Um, we might have teased Kushina and Fugaku about an old joke our team made about them last night."

"What was the joke?" The man was a little weary of the answer.

"It was... About, them... Beingtogether?" Minato sunk into his chair with each word.

Shikaku could only sigh, for a prodigy his Hokage could a real idiot sometimes.

"So I should expect you out in that field for at least a few months?"

"Sounds like a fair assumption."

"You know, you can be a real idiot sometimes. I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet."

"I know, me too."

With that, he returned to he paperwork, he to at least get some of it done today.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey ya guys. I'm back with another one of these chapters...I guess.**

 **Honestly? Not sure how I feel about this one. The original was to jump back into the past but as I was writing my brain went, "Nope, fuck your plan. We're doing some drama!" And this thing was born.**

 **Read, review, check out my other fics if they interest you and review them. You know how this goes.**

 **::::-::::**

For about the next two weeks Mikoto brought Minato lunch when she could. He kept trying to say she didn't have to but she wouldn't have it. She insisted on him having a properly balanced meal. In the end he stopped resisting and just went with it. Not that he put up much of a fight anyway. Really, there probably wasn't a soul alive that could resist after having a bite of her cooking(the only reason he could at all was experience... Though that was when they were teens).

In reality, he was glad for the lunches for multiple reasons.

There were certain times of the year he hated being Hokage and this was one of them. The academy graduation was coming up. While it was usually a happy time, it meant that a whole lot of ninja would be working well into the night.

Especially Minato, seeing as he had to evaluate jonin, run the report by Shikaku (probably the only person who hated this time of year as much as Minato did) who then looked it over and ran it back with his thoughts. Then they both would have to talk to the academy staff and evaluate the graduating students in order to figure out which ones would make good teams. Not to mention they had to keep track of any special circumstances in the class that would affect the team placements (such as the Top student and dead last combo or Shikaku's own Ino-Shika-Cho formation). Running their teams by the teacher of the class that year for his/her input after that.

From there they had to reevaluate the jonin in order to determine which of the sensei candidates got which team. "Sensei-canidates" because they were usually too busy to all have a say in it. So the duo always picked a few extra names with some having the same teams just in case of the candidates flat out refused (and there were a lot of those). Minato and Shikaku took a "first come first serve" attitude in which ones they informed. The jonin knew of this and usually planned accordingly. If you wanted a team, you hung around the village and took it easy for a bit. If you didn't, you basically drowned yourself in missions.

All in all, the process sucked and drained the damn life out of him.

This was why he didn't even notice when Jiraiya came into his office with a mission request.

"Hey brat, there's something I need to check out. I would like to 'formally' request two jonin. You know, for precautions and such."

Minato replied in a bland tone that sounded like an office drone.

"Fill this form out and find Shikaku. He'll put your team together. Don't skip any details, he doesn't like that because it creates more work for us."

The blond hadn't even looked up from his other work. It was like it was muscle memory at this point. Jiraiya could only blankly stare for a moment before doing as he was instructed.

When the white haired man found the office he was looking for, he was reminded why he hated bureaucracy. The damn thing was a jungle, papers everywhere, a stray chunin suttering here and there. It was like he needed a safari guide to find the man he was looking for.

As he arrived at Shikaku's desk, he notice two things. One, the paperwork seemed to have taken on a pyramid formation of some kind (from the floor to just above the mans head). Two, the man had the same intensity vested in his work as Minato did.

Before Jiraiya could even say anything, a hand struck out like a viper. He recoiled a bit before giving the waiting hand the paper.

Shikaku didn't even put down the file he had in his had. He simply shifted his gaze to the request form. After a few seconds he shifted back to the file (a personnel file the toad sage noted) and yelled.

"Available jonin board!"

Jiraiya was confused until he heard a thud on a desk behind him. The board had pictures of all the jonin not currently on missions.

His second question was answered when two kunai flew past him and landed on the board. He turned in shock to see that the man still hadn't put the filed down.

Shikaku simply used his free hand to reach over his temple of paperwork and point in a seemingly random direction.

"You, office slaves, go find those two and tell them Jiraiya needs them."

Everyone in the office hated that nickname but carried out their orders nonetheless. Today wasn't any different as two chunin ran off.

Jiraiya took a quick glance at the board to know who would going with him, Kushina and Tsume. Saying he was scared would've been an understatement.

 _'My life is over'_

"You may wait wherever within the tower. We'll find ya when they arrive."

Unknown to him, one of them was having her own issues but stubbornly refusing to admit them. No, it wasn't the dog user (she never hesitated, just punched whatever her problem was).

Ah yes, our favorite redhead was beginning to subconsciously think that she must have offended her husband somehow. The reason being that while the situation as a whole wasn't exactly uncommon, this particular instance had broken pattern and that wasn't sitting right in her mind. It had slipped her mind what time of year it was.

While she refused to see it, the other two definitely noticed. Especially Tsume, one of her closest friends. Jiraiya just passed it off as a personal issue that he shouldn't touch. Mainly because of his philosophy that those are better left alone by others unless they were asked for help, that or it got so bad they couldn't handle it themselves. From his perspective whatever her issue was, she had it under control.

Kushina wasn't as energetic as usual and was a sure sign of something in the dog user's mind. Letting it go wasn't an option. She just had to ask when they stopped for camp.

"Hey red, something up? You've been looking a little out of it."

"No, I'm fine."

She didn't buy it but she also knew her friend.

"Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here, alright?"

"I said I'm fine alright!" and with that Kushina stormed off, mumbling she'd look for fire wood.

In Tsume's mind that cinched it, something was bothering her friend.

 _'Guess I'll jus have to wait till she's ready to say whatever's on her mind.'_

A few days later they reached their destination. It was actually a fairly large city, the kind were lots of information traded hands.

Turns out, Jiraiya was meeting with one of the "less than trusted" members of his network. Why he requested two regular jonin instead of ANBU was lost on the two women. He also ordered that they bring civilian clothes, but they also had to be practical.

His orders were simple.

"Okay the meeting is in a bar (que the suppressed laughter) yeah laugh it up you two. Anyways, it's going to take place over three days. Here's how this is going to go, one of you will enter before I do and look like a normal patron. You know, don't be tense, order a real drink..."

"Yeah we know, this isn't our first mission like this."

"Grrr...moving on. The other will float around outside and make sure no one hostile tries to come in. Try not to look like ninja, at all."

"So, that's why you chose an entertainment and shopping district. Who goes where?"

"Tsume, you outside. Kushina, you're in the bar."

The redhead couldn't resist getting a final word in.

"Okay but you're picking up my tab."

Tsume just burst out laughing. Jiraiya's eyebrow just twitched in annoyance. His response came out in a growl.

"Fine... Now get to your posts."

With that, they left. While it was anything special, the place itself wasn't half bad. Sure it was small, but it could've been worse. When Kushina sat down, the bartender was right there. She couldn't help but have a thought.

'Excellent customer service is a perk at small bars.'

The bartender seemed to be a woman in her mid thirties with white hair and black eyes. Her voiced told of a hard life.

"What'll it be?"

"A glass of whiskey."

The glass was in front of her in a heartbeat. She was honestly impressed at this point. Day one went on without incident, no hostilities or deceit. Day two was very much the same. Honestly, Kushina was a little disappointed.

Day three was a little more interesting though. It started when she noticed a happy couple sitting at the end of the bar. This naturally worsened the insecurities she was denying. Which caused her behavior and body langue to change. As unlikely as it seemed, this had the positive effect of the small suspicion that Jiraiya's contact had been getting about her. The bartender had also noticed.

"You get dumped or something?"

The redhead jumped a little. Had she actually not noticed the woman walk up to her?

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, other than the fact you're staring that those two? You've just finished your third glass when you'd normally be just starting your second. And finally, you've been in a sour mood since they walked in. So I ask again, you get dumped?"

Kushina just looked at the now empty glass and started tracing the rim. She shook her he'd with no verbal reply.

"So, that's it huh? You think you're going to get dumped."

Her finger stopped and her head shit up to look at the woman. She simply shrugged and took Kushina's glass.

"My advice even though you didn't ask? Just talk to the guy. Won't do yourself any good worrying."

She came back with a pitcher of beer and a beer glass. Leaving Kushina with only her thoughts. After a few, she decided the bartender was right, she'd just ask her husband if anything was wrong when they got back. Now, on to a mystery just as serious, why was Jiraiya being suspiciously not pervy?

Meanwhile, back in the village...

"How's your wife doing."

"Oh she's..."

Then a look of "oh crap" appeared on Minato's face. He then promptly smashed his face into his desk. Mikoto looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"I haven't been checking in like I normally due in these situations and she probably thinks I hate her now. I haven't been back to the house since that night."

"Oh... Ouch."

"Yeah. This is going to take a lot of explaining to fix. Shikaku's right, I can be a real idiot sometimes."

"I don't disagree, not this time."

"Smart move."

With that, he decided he should check in at least. One small problem, he couldn't find her anywhere. After about an hour of searching all her favorite places, he decided to just ask the jonin commander.

"Hey, Shikaku, have you seen my wife?"

"She's on that mission that Jiraiya requested like a week ago with Tsume."

"Wait, Jiraiya sensei requested a mission?"

And was just the thing needed to tear the Nara clan man from his work. After a moment of shock and silence, he spoke.

"I now reserve the right to call you a dumbass until they get back."

"Understood."

There was no changing the man's mind. Not that Minato would argue much in this situation. He totally mishandled this.

They wouldn't return until four days later. That left him enough time to think of what he was going to say. Unknown to him, his wife was doing the exact same thing on her way back.

Didn't feel like too long before she was standing in front of him in his office, giving the mission report. After that was done...let's just say awkward silence.

Minato spoke first.

"Sooo... I know you probably think I hate you or something. Truth is, I've just been really busy here with academy graduation coming up and all. He he, I really don't know what to say."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. I thought divorce or something."

"Hmhm, that's just like you, jumping to conclusions. I'd never do that."

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" the barely restrained smile kinda nullified her words.

"Plus, I'll bet you wanna continue the story we left off. Am I right?"

Que starry eyes, giant smile, and hands clasped in front of her face.

"Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod! Please!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Sure."

She fist pumped, "Yes! I'm going to go tell Miko!"

"Then just turn around."

"Eh? Ah! You scared me. What are you doing here anyways?"

Mikoto simply held up the meal she had prepared. Probably not the best move. Kushina looked between them for a bit then down. After a minute, a grin feared by all of Konoha appeared. It was the grin of the prankster queen. The other two sweat dropped and shared a thought.

 _'Oh crap. We're doomed.'_

"Oh I see, that's why you never came back! You were too busy with your lunch dates."

And just with those few simple words, they were paid back in full for their littl joke from before.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey y'all! I'm back! Honestly? This just took a mind of it's own somewhere along the line and pretty much became a Mikoto centric chapter.**

 **Not to confident with how it turned out...Eh whatever hope you like it!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-::::**

Two separate reactions greeted her. Minato just gave an exasperated sigh and pretty much brushed the accusation off. Now Mikoto on the other hand... Oh this word be fun. The Uchiha woman turned red in the face and froze on the spot. Kushina just had to continue, this had too much potential. Thank goodness she had a system for teasing people... Well she actually had several but in this case just the one word do.

"Hey, you alright there? You're kinda red there.. I mean lime more red than my hair."

Feign concern to ease shock and de-petrify people.

"Huh?.. Oh! U-um yes I'm fine thank you."

Nervous response means you're free to continue. Double up on concern.

"You sure? Because that doesn't look healthy. Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

Let them breath for a bit. Make them think they're off the hook. Honestly, Mikoto was playing right into her hands.

"I'm fine I assure you. Thank for your concern though, I really must get-"

Before they excuse themselves, reel 'em right back in... She loved this part.

"Oh! Now I get it! You just got all embarrassed that joked you two were having dates."

Free game from here on out.

Minato could only watch. The woman was only making it worse for herself.

"W-what!? Why w-would that be e-embarrassing? It's not like anything was happening or anything. I mean I just bring food that's it... I swear!"

Now the blonde had to slam his head down. Mikoto just condemned herself several times. First, don't stutter. Second, don't repeat words too fast. Third, don't give an insistent denial. These were three of the rules of dealing with his wife's teasing (to her it was a subdivision of pranking). He just wondered what the next move would be. He got his answer.

"You sure? I mean he is pretty dreamy. Could totally understand if you tried anything. Who could resist?"

The Uchiha woman raised her voice a bit as she made a negative gesture with her arms.

"I didn't try anything and I'm not embarrassed! I only came here to give food!"

"So... You're saying he isn't attractive? Geez Miko, now you're insulting both of us. You saying I have no taste?"

"No! I'm not saying that! Just that you've got it all wrong."

"Oh, so you admit he's good looking, eh? I guess you would, seeing as you dated... Waaaiiit... You still like him don't you!?"

Kushina went for the kill, and laughed at the end. God Mikoto was always too easy. The other woman darted out faster than Minato (head still buried in his desk) could teleport. It was way too funny. It was also a bit telling but that was a problem for another day. The redhead finally calmed down and ask a real question of her husband.

"Why was she really here anyways?"

"Food, like she said. Go on, try some it's really good."

He snuck to lunch away from the flustered woman during the exchange. Kushina took a small bite of it...then paused mid chew.

"My god this is good!"

"Believe me I know. Now, what are we going to do about finishing the story? I don't think she'll want to come over anytime soon."

Kushina froze in the middle of grabbing another bite. How could she forget? It took both of them to tell the story! Crap, she had to fix this now.

For the second time in a few minutes a woman on a mission was faster than the yellow flash. It was weird what got results when combat didn't.

...

Several hours of negotiations (cough*undignified begging*cough) later and Mikoto was in her spot on the new couch (there were still some of the old one on the lawn) ready to go. Both Minato and Fugaku knew there had to be some bribery happening. They'd ask later.

They were about 15 at the time just sitting in a random training field together. She was sharpening her kunai and he was scribbling in a notebook. It was about the time Mikoto made it through the ANBU selection course so she was in full gear. Minato simply had standard jonin attire on. Either way it was really impressive for a couple of 15 year olds. She spoke first.

"What are you working on there? Anything interesting?"

"No, I'm just editing a stupid trashy romance book Jiraiya sensei wrote. He thinks that because I'm smart I know about writing."

"You sound like you don't want to do it. So why are you?"

"He's paying me."

A few moments of silence. She asked without looking up.

"What's it about?"

"Sex and naked women mostly. The plot sucks."

Now that got her full attention. The whole team knew their sensei was a perv, but to actually write porn?

Their adult counterparts shrunk down, knowing what was next.

Next one to speak was15 year old Mikoto.

"So, is it any good?"

"I don't know, porn isn't my style. It's just weird to think someone took the time to write this all down. I mean, does seduction even really work that way."

He got no response and it weirded him out so he look up. There she was, crawling over to him like a cat with ever famous Uchiha smirk on her face. He stood no chance.

"I don't know, does it?"

When the hell did she get close enough to purr in his ear? Hell for that matter, when did she even learn to do this? Oh god he was under attack. From his sitting position his only option was to back pedal on his elbows. This was too overwhelming for him right now. Seeing him all nervous and not knowing what to do was pretty funny and kinda cute.

His back hit a tree, he was trapped. She continued her slow advance, putting a little more sway into her body than the movements required. She was putting on a show after all. The closer she got, the more nervous he got.

Then it hit him. Why the hell was he running? If his girlfriend wanted to do this then what man would complain? So, as soon as she was in range he went straight for the lips.

Little Mikoto was honestly surprised at first. She didn't expect him to take the initiative. Eventually the shock wore off and she started kissing right back.

As for the adults... Kushina had stary eyes and was taking notes. Unknown to everyone else, she was documenting this whole thing right from the start. Minato and Mikoto looked anywhere else they could while trying to disappear. She seemed like she wanted to die...maybe that stuff from earlier really did get to her. Fugaku was indifferent...or that's how he seemed anyways. No one ever truly what happened in that man's head except him.

The teens didn't really know how long they were like that. It could've been hours or a few short minutes. Either way, just when Minato worked up the courage to let his hands wander their little make out session was interrupted.

Over to their left stood Jiraiya and Ryuji. The older one had a notepad, that meant the younger must've been the one to grab their attention. Yeah, their old sensei got them all a mission together as an excuse to hang out again.

It took a second to register but Mikoto just froze up, embarrassed at being caught. Minato, however, was somewhere between unnaturally calm and murderously furious.

 _'Dammit! You guys couldn't give me like ten more minutes!? Things were just starting to get good! Stupid timing.'_

Jiraiya sighed and put his notes away.

"Wish I could kid but we got a job to do. Sorry, I know tempting it can be to skip out on work for a beautiful lady, but that's just bad for business."

Wait, the way he said that... Oh crap! The blonde had realized just then that he thought out loud. His embarrassment evident on his face, he took a quick glace at his team. Ryuji was just a little annoyed, but didn't think too much of it. Jiraiya simply had a genuinely apologetic look. Mikoto, still in his lap, had a sly grin on her face.

He just slowly got up and made his away over to the rest of the team, careful to avoid everyone's eyes. Just as his nerves were calming down, she just had to whisper directly into his ear. The tingles in his spine didn't help his composure one bit.

"Don't be so upset, we can always finish later."

Maybe, if he could focus on the mission, he'd make it through this.

 _'Stupid teenage hormones. Curse you biology!'_

In the present Kushina had stopped her recording for a bit to laugh uncontrollably. This was just too much. A young, sexually frustrated version of her husband being cut off inadvertently by the village's biggest pervert? Priceless! You can't make this stuff up.

Outside he was a picture of calm indifference. Inside, however, Fugaku was actually surprised that his wife was the aggressor. He would've never thought that given how she carries herself today. Huh, when you think you know a person.

Minato had his face in his hands, he did not wanna be there. Mikoto was curlled up in a ball. They both forgot this memory was in the record. Why did they put it in there!?

They both just prayed that his sixteenth birthday wasn't in there somewhere. They would die for sure.

As promised, the mission they were on was easy as hell and really just an excuse for a get together. All they had to do was talk to a few spies, gather a little Intel, and grease a few palms. Didn't hurt that all this took place in a nice tourism town.

Easy, but necessary, work. Hey, no one said protecting the village's interests had to be back breaking labor.

The oy reason all four of them had to go was because Jiraiya insisted. Saying something about not seeing his pack of trouble makers enough. It was true enough, the promotions they all got took a good chunk of their free time away.

Minato was out in his casual clothes on his way back from meeting one his sensei's contacts. That's when he spotted a crying little girl in the middle of a busy street. Now, being the nice person he is, he had to see if he could help.

"Hey little one, why are you crying?"

"I-I can't find my big sister. I looked everywhere!"

"Hey, I know! What I help you find her?"

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. At this point he was stuck.

"Really mister? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I mean I can't just leave a little girl crying by herself can I?"

She ran up and hugged his leg, he ruffled her hair and they were off. The little one just chatted away the whole time. It kept her from being sad so he just played along, chiming in when he could. It didn't take too long to find the girl's sister and a happy reunion to be had.

Mikoto had just completed the hand off of some bribe money when she came across the scene. The whole thing brought a smile to her face.

 _'He always been such a sweet...wait, what's this!?_ '

Minato was just smiling as the older sister check her younger one for injury.

"How many times have I told you not to run off like that?"

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it, no more ice cream for a week"

The girl pouted, it was actually kinda cute. That's when her sister noted the blonde standing there.

"So, who's your new friend there?"

"Hm.. Oh! He's the nice man who found me! He was really kind."

Now that she got a good look, he was actually quite handsome and seemed very friendly. She wondered if he was single.

"Really? You helped out someone you don't know?"

Now he was scratching the back of his head out of habit.

"It was nothing, really. I mean who wouldn't help out a crying little girl?"

This man was a saint. Before he knew what was happening, the older of two had him wrapped in a tight hug. He didn't get what the big deal was. Any decent person would've done the same, right?

"Thank you!thank you!thank you!"

"Oh come on now, you don't have t-"

And suddenly there a massive chill in the air...directed straight at them. Minato glanced around to try and locate the the source. What he found was his girlfriend giving them a glared that could cause armies to flee. Worse yet, her sharingan was activated..

He was a goner for sure..funnily enough this was actually the first time she really did come off as an Uchiha. Had to be in there somewhere, right?

In order stave off his impending death, he hastily got the girl off him and raised his hands in surrender. The nervous look and sweat did little to help is case.

"N-now, Mikoto... This isn't what it looks like... Please don't kill me."

'God that was weak. Couldn't do any better?'

She didn't say a word, just marched up , tool his wrist and walked away. While they were leaving, she sent a silent death threat to other woman with her eyes. Minato just looked like he was being led to his execution.

This memory seemed to brighten the adult Mikoto's mood. She uncurled and now had legs and arms crossed with a smug grin on her face.

Minato on the other hand still buried his face in his hands. This time it was more about sulking. Now that he had a side-by-side comparison, he was starting to see...concerning...patterns in the women he chooses.

 _'Why must they be scary? Is there something wrong with me?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, look who's back! Yeah, not much to say about this one. This and next chapter are two parts of a whole... i think.. maybe 2/3s.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank the 8 of you that follow this for your patience. as a reward (but mostly because i feel like it) I'll tell you: I write this one for myself mostly. Taking Stephen King's advice here and looking for my own entertainment first... And kinda because I was disappointed in the lack of MinaMiko on this site. Oh well...**

 **One last thing: Did you really think I forgot about the ninja squirrel army?**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-::::**

None of them had noticed it but these regular visits were actually having a good effect on the Uchiha- Village relations that have been...tense. Maybe because people on both sides assumed negotiations were being held... Not that the Hokage and the Uchiha matriarch were being hounded about their romantic history.

Well, except Shikaku, but he didn't count seeing as he was a Nara. Those people either suspect, or know everything. It was almost impossible to get one over on them... When they tried a least.

It really didn't help rumors when Kushina insisted that Mikoto become their personal chef. It was agreed that breakfast wasn't too important so she would cook lunch and dinner. Eh whatever, not like it was a bad thing, right?

The only things Mikoto had to worry about were both related to a certain redhead. Relentless questions were actually pretty easy to ignore...the teasing was another matter entirely. Minato was of no help in that regard of course.

"Well, you really shouldn't have made yourself such an easy target. Honestly, you pretty much chummed the waters of a shark that hasn't eaten in weeks."

He was just picking at the food she made. He was still half asleep.

"She's your wife! Can't you run interference or something? At least bring her down to manageable levels?"

"And put myself in the firing line? No thank you. Trust me, it'll only get worse if I get involved... She wouldn't stop for years."

The redhead in question had given Mikoto a break (well, she actually had a short mission, but same difference). This was also one of the few days Minato had off ever, and he was planning on relaxing as much as possible. The man didn't even change out of his sleep clothes...and it was lunch time.

"The best thing for you to do is just hunker down and take the onslaught. Oh, and try to limit your reactions... I mean it would've been better if you hadn't made yourself such appealing prey in the beginning."

If there was anything good about this situation, it was that she got the chance to once again be friends with Minato. Being the highest military authority in the nation who was also in charge of the nation's hidden village (which was essentially it's most important (and largest) military installation) really ate at his free time. The worst part that was the job was mostly boring yet essential office work and the occasional public appearance. No more "badass ninja" for him (unless it was a direct threat to the village or himself).

"You're terrible at being a friend."

He just lazily waved her off as he picked a few more pieces of food and headed back to his bedroom. He also might've mumbled something that sounded like 'whatever'.

"You need to eat at the table!"

All she got in return was a mumble yell that was basically gibberish. God, it like having a lazy teen. Maybe Kushina rubbed off on him somehow? This was more her style than what Mikoto remembered.

Then came back the thoughts of alternative life. Was this how their hypothetical kid would've behaved? She certainly hoped not.

Mikoto had taken to the blonde's advice and just stop fretting about those ideas. It seemed to work seeing as they became less intrusive. It seemed like starving them of attention did the trick.

Just then the redhead in question burst through the front door.

"What are we eating tod... Wait, where's Minato?"

Oh this chance at payback was too perfect. The raven haired woman crossed her arms and put on her best upset act (which wasn't that hard).

"He just came out here in his pajamas, made himself a plate and went straight back to his room!"

She added a little 'hmph' at the end to really sell it.

"What!?"

Kushina didn't even wait for an answer as she (and the squirrel on her shoulder Mikoto hadn't noticed before) stomped back to the bedroom. The next thing Mikoto heard was a crash followed by the sound of Kushina yelling. Then she came back to the kitchen tugging the Hokage by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, okay! I'm going to eat at the table! Ow! Ow!"

What had happened was Kushina kicked him out of bed (and into the wall apparently) then gave him a brief lecture about not wasting good food. The retribution Mikoto felt was Nirvana (her genetic Uchiha personality traits were starting to show).

She felt so satisfied that she even agreed to eat with them (something she usually didn't do) and happily answered Kushina's questions. The women conversed like gossipy teens while Minato grumbled and pouted like a child forced to do something he didn't want to.

These two have totally ruined his good mood today.

 _'Well, at least it can't get any worse.'_

Yes, the magical phrase has been thought. The phrase that cursed the luck of all who even thought it. Said curse came in the form of Shikaku knocking at the door. He answered the door a little annoyed.

"What do you want?"

All he got was a lazily raised eyebrow, then a small (thank goodness) stack of papers.

"Just some important agreements we need signed today. Look them over carefully though, wording could change everything."

Great, work followed him home on his day off too. Oh well, gave him something to do.

He totally ignored it until "story time" (one guess as to who gave it the childish name), which was after dinner. He totally preferred to take it easy until he had to be awake. On the up side he had an extra line of defense in case any of the more embarrassing memories came up in the jutsu. Honestly, making it memory based (and thus totally out of their control) was something of a flaw in the planning. Especially since their sensei helped in designing the seal (only the gods knows what the man had planned).

He ran through the hand seals and proceeded to tune out most of what followed. He had to be thorough in reading the new agreement (who knew how the clans lawyered their wording).

It started with the team returning to the village. After giving a mission report to the Hokage they went their separate ways. Ryuji going off to do... whatever it is he did. Jiraiya said he was going to do more research for his books.

Mikoto had stormed off in a different direction. She knew what the incident really was but just wanted to make her boyfriend sweat a little bit. A girl's gotta have her fun right?

Minato sealed his vest and gear in a scroll (S.O.P for him) then ran after his girlfriend. When he caught up he immediately tried to explain it to her... After a few tries he realized what she was doing. That's when he stopped fretting and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"How do you want me to bribe you this time?"

Crap! He caught her... Only one thing to do.

"What!? What makes you think I want that?"

Yes, deny until your innocence is proved.

"Well, that's usually what you want when over do the whole "pouty and upset" thing."

"When have I ever done that?"

"Well there was that time..."

He pulled one hand out of his pocket and began limply moving it around like a person giving a half hearted lecture. It went on like this for twenty minutes as he recounted every detail of every incident. After a while she'd had enough.

"Alright fine! Can we just drop it please?"

He just shrugged, his master plan of reversing the situation had worked.

"Sure."

"Besides, your birthday is coming up. Anything you wanna do?"

That very sentence...that very evil sentence. It caused both their adult forms to go unnaturally still. The one memory they were hoping wasn't in there...and it was freaking in there! Oh they were going to have a serious talk with Jiraiya after this. He just had to be the culprit. It seemed the cursed phrase wasn't done with him yet.

This little display of absolute fear didn't go unnoticed by their spouses...or even the squirrel that was present (which everyone but a certain redhead had questions about). Kushina had a few questions at the top of her tongue she so desperately wanted to ask but was determined not to miss a thing so held off. Fugaku simply deduced that they'd learn the reason for the looks of horror later in the memory (he was right of course).

"Eh, I haven't really thought about it. Don't know if I really care anymore."

That caused the girl beside him to pause. Which, in turn, caused him to turn to face her in confusion.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"How can you not care? It's the day you were born!"

"Well, it's just another day. Not like it's all that special or different from any other day. Every day on the calendar is a birthday for someone."

He shrugged as he finished and walked off.

Oh that was it, she was making sure his 16th was one day he wasn't going to forget.

For the next two weeks she put every ounce of her free time in planning and prepping for Minato's sweet 16. Honestly, you had to admire the woman's dedication. Though, you actually couldn't really say you were surprised by it considering she was ANBU. Perfection was pretty much the standard for them

Making plans, deciding what to cook, sending out invites (and subsequently planning for not everyone to show up), it was all rather demanding. Honestly, she sometimes had a hard time telling whether it was all out of spite of his words, the challenge his lack of enthusiasm presented, or if it really was all for him. Eh, whatever it was, he benefited and that's what mattered.

Both the adult Uchiha were quite surprised by the teen Mikoto and her intensity. The theory they later agreed on was she burnt herself out in those years. That and the whole fact that their marriage was arranged so... Yeah.

The other two, however, both had their faces buried in papers. Minato made extra effort to tune out these memories...for reasons. Kushina was too busy taking notes to notice the difference. Thank goodness for small miracles.

For some reason that squirrel looked like it knew.

The day of the party, Mikoto had Minato meet her at their old team's training ground. Really she just wanted him out of his apartment while Tsume, her best - reliable - friend (an assessment even adult Kushina agreed with), and Kizashi, Minato's best friend (not what Mikoto expected at all), supervised the set up. She would've asked Jiraiya but she didn't trust him, not one bit. Shikaku was out because...well, that one didn't really need explanation (though he did somehow make it on the set up crew anyway).

Tsume seemed to be the one who got everyone going. Something like a drill sergeant if you will.

"Alright people, let's go! We have no idea how long she can keep him out there before he gets suspicious! Choza! How's the food coming?"

"She did a great job, though I did feel some of it could use a bit of a tune up..."

Adult Mikoto felt a bit offended, what did he know? She was an awesome cook (yeah that Uchiha pride kicked in a bit).

".. and I brought a little bit from home. Wasn't sure she cooked enough."

"Excellent!"

 _'traitor' thought adult Mikoto_

"Kizashi, how are thing on your end?"

The pink haired teen looked at his clipboard.

"Let's see, cake in his favorite flavor? Check. Banners up in highly visible places? Check. Confetti? Check. Presents well hidden? Check... Yup, We're a-okay on my end."

"Good. Shika..."

To nobody's surprise, Shikaku was asleep at the table with none of his (specifically assigned because it was easy) work done.

That was it for Tsume, she kicked his chair over and sent him to the ground. He got up rubbing the side of his head.

"What was that for?"

She just pointed at something on the table.

"Streamers! Now!"

He grumbled something about all women being troublesome but went to work anyway.

Adult Minato couldn't help but think that if he ever had to start dating again (and his recently discovered pattern continued) that Tsume would be next. The thought alone sent a shiver down his spine. There had to be something wrong with him. Just what was it with him and intense women?

When they headed back to his apartment, Mikoto insisted he head up first, giving some flimsy excuse that he dismissed anyway. He opened the door and the surprise hit him like kunai charged with wind chakra. He actually fell on his ass held his arms up defensively. After a few steady breaths, he spoke.

"Don't do that, I'm exhausted."

"She must've really worked you hard eh?"

Tsume was standing over him with a feral grin, offering him a hand up, which he took.

"Yeah, she did."

After helping him up, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him into the awaiting crowd. The part officially began.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **Sorry it took so long to get this one updated but ... I'll be honest, I lost my inspiration for this story for a while.**

 **\- Not really much to say about this one other than I wanted to explore Fugaku and Kushina's interactions a bit and.. above all. I hope you like it.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-::::**

The party went on, people were having fun and overall it was a success. Well, until you considered the fact that the man of the hour was completely exhausted due to the fact his girlfriend had put him through a rigorous train program the entire day. Other than that everything was great!

The adults watching teenage Minato walk around his birthday part with slumped shoulders and a haggard expression found it kinda funny. Well, all except Mikoto that is, she was sinking into herself (slowly realizing she might've over done distractions a bit that day). All was not lost however, the blond teen was having fun...despite his rather fatigued state. The little red party cup in his hand probably help in his recovery. The punch actually tasted pretty good... a little funny but still good.

Just as he was refilling his cup, Mikoto hugged him from behind.

"Hey there, having fun?"

"Yes actually. I had no idea birthdays could be this fun."

"See, I told having a party is important. Do you believe me now?"

After he was done getting more punch, he found her hug was loose enough for him to spin around in her arms and give her one of his own. They didn't know how long they stayed like that but the moment was interrupted when Tsume burst through the kitchen door, causing them to instinctively jump away from each other.

"There you are birthday boy. Come on it's time for cake and presents, everybody's already waiting."

He gave the dog user his dryest, most deadpan look, and had a voice to match.

"Please tell me you guys aren't going to sing to me with all the lights out like a little kid."

She only responded with her hands on her hips, a grin that was way too wide, and a very suspicious chuckle before she left the room. He just gave a resigned sigh and turned to his girlfriend. Mikoto's look was just a little too sweet, with that big, closed eye smile he usually loved, her head tilted cutely, and hand clasped together behind her back. All in all, it was very suspicious. With a halfhearted glare he questioned her.

"You put them up to this, didn't you?"

All he got was her dragging him out to the table where yes, the lights were indeed out and there indeed was a cake (candles lit) waiting for him in the center of the gathered crowd of party guests. She sat him down and (too his further dissatisfaction) put a party hat on him. That's when they started singing.

Try as they might, neither Minato could fight the warm feeling in their respective guts (The adult's sprinkled with just a hint of nostalgia). By the end, the teen was smiling like and idiot and eagerly blew out the candles (to which everyone clapped and cheered).

This was nice. The fact that almost everyone "forgot" to bring a present not withstanding. Seriously, only his girlfriend and Kizashi brought him anything (though the knowledge that most of them helped set things up afforded them a pad in his mind).

Despite the warm memories and good times, both the adult Minato and Mikoto couldn't help the feeling of dread as they knew what was coming very soon. As the scene progressed, however, they both noticed that the memories got hazier and hazier. This confused them actually, they thought they remembered everything so clearly but apparently they didn't.

Cake was handed out along with ice cream, teen Minato (along with most other people at the party) had a few more cups of that weird punch and everything seemed to be going so smoothly. All that only made the adults more curious when the memories the two had been dreading were actually very out of focus.

When the teen Mikoto found him again later that night, he was in the kitchen...again. She giggled a little as she spoke.

"What are you doing in here?"

The blond looked up from his cup with a lopsided grin, looking a bit goofy.

"Just needed a bit of breathing room. It's weird to say that in my own apartment."

When the hell did they start holding each other...or even close the distance for that matter?

"Oh stop being such a buzzkill, this is your party! You gotta enjoy it."

"I am, it's just... it's just a bit much."

She circled her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips...wait, had she always been sitting on the counter?

The look of desire on the teens' faces were a stark contrast to the looks of utter horror on their adult counterparts. The other two present also contributed to showing the many uses of the human face. Fugaku, of course, had his trademark blank stare and Kushina had starry eyed excitement.

As the teens were making out a ...different kind of memory hit the two adults full force.

The distinct smell of alcohol... and that's when everything went blank. Of course the first one to speak up was the hyperactive redhead.

"Awe come on! It was just getting to the good part!... Um, guys?"

Minato and Mikoto were frozen in shock and totally unresponsive. On one hand they've been saved from the memories of that night. On the other, how in the hell did they not remember getting drunk? While they were doing their best impressions of statues, Kushina had already shifted her attention and was now badgering Fugaku.

"You gotta fix it!"

In just a short amount of time the redhead had managed to puss him off, annoy him, and frustrate him all at the same time. That had have to have been some kind of record.

"Fine! If it'll get you to SHUT UP!"

She responded by vigorously nodding her head. After taking a moment to get a feel for what was wrong, Fugaku figure all he had to do was reinforce the genjutsu. He activated his sharingan. Just as he was about to add his own chakra, Minato came back to reality.

"Wait, Don't-!"

The fastest man in the world was just a few seconds too late.

The picture came back but (to everyone's confusion) it was completely different. Instead of focusing on the two teens going at each other, they were looking at a bored teenage Uchiha with a red cup in his hand leaning against a wall. Now it was Minato and Mikoto's turn to be curious.

As teen Fugaku took a quick scan of the party he saw several others sprawled out. He looked back down at his cup and swirled it a bit.

 _'I may have brought a little too much.'_

When he looked up again, he saw a blond head of hair sticking out of the kitchen door, looking around suspiciously. Then it darted out of the kitchen with long black hair following it towards.. wait, wasn't that where the birthday boy's bedroom was located? Their adult forms looked at Fugaku in shock. Most likely surprised by the fact he saw such blatant evidence.

 _'Definitely too much.'_

 _Earlier that day_

The Uchiha had been walking down the street, heading home from doing a little grocery shopping. He was in a good mood today, he'd woken up feeling refreshed and he hadn't run into a certain redhead at all today.

"Yo!"

He turned around to see Tsume running toward him. When she caught up to him, he gave her a few moments to catch her breath.

"What is it?"

"Okay, so me and some of the others are throwing a party and I was just wondering... could you get some drinks? I know you have access to your family's private stash."

He took a moment to think about it. He was feeling good and didn't see any reason not to help out.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Yess! You're a life saver."

 _End flashback_

His attention was drawn back to the party when someone crashed int him. The day's good mood was immediately ruined when he turned and saw exactly who ran into him. He had managed to avoid her all day but there she was, on the floor, rubbing her forehead. When Kushina was done she looked up light she was about to apologize...right up until she saw just who she ran into.

They instantly went into a glaring contest, waiting for the other to make the first move. This little stand off ended when she quickly looked like she just remembered something and abruptly stood up.

"Hey, since I've got you here, can I get your advice on something?"

Still glaring, he replied kind of annoyed.

"Why not ask..."

He raised his free hand in a sweeping gesture. His question was stopped when his gaze followed his arm and he saw the state of the other guests. Tsume was passed out on the couch (The vomit puddle next to her no doubt her doing). Shikaku was sleeping at the table (whether or not from alcohol or just him wanting to sleep being unclear). Various others sprawled out all over. Overall, he and her were probably the two most sober people there. He looked down at his cup again, starting to regret his decision to bring the strongest stuff he had.

 _'Definitely way too much.'_

He sighed in defeat and realized he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine, ask away."

When she refused to meet his eyes and started fidgeting his face twisted into a combination of disgust and confusion. He found out that day that the sight of this loudmouthed redhead like that made him incredibly uncomfortable. It did not help at all that he didn't remember her acting like a regular girl at all.

"U-um.. there's, there's This guy... a-and i-"

Not being able to take anymore, he immediately waved his hand and stopped her from talking.

"Stop, just stop."

He took a breath to regain his composure.

"Let me guess, you like him and now wanna tell him, am I right?"

All he got was a nod, it was all he needed.

"Okay, first: Don't you EVER be bashful in front of me ever again.. it creeps me out."

A look of surprise crossed the teen girl's face, her adult counterpart looking caught between discomfort and nostalgia.

"Second: just do what you ALWAYS do and just say what's on your mind without thinking, yell it in his face if you have to. In fact, don't ever try to think again, you're no good at it."

Her head lowered to the point that her eyes were shadowed. There was something she'd never say to his face but always liked about their dynamic. While most people didn't like her on principle for something she had no control over (as with most Jinchuriki), he took the time to decide he hated her as a person. She had come to see him as a sort of brotherly figure (neither one knew that their children would develop a very similar dynamic themselves). He always treated her as a person and not just as some demon jar. When the teen girl looked up again he was heading for the door. As if he could feel her stare, he gave some parting words without looking back.

"Don't come crying to me when you get rejected."

With that, he was out the door and she was off to tell Inoichi how she felt.


End file.
